priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Swing Dot Tuba Red Coord
(スウィングドットチューバレッド) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It was first seen worn by Leona West in Episode 157. It resembles the Swing Dot Saxophone Blue Coord, Swing Dot Green Coord, Swing Dot Yellow Coord and the Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord, but with few differences. User Appearance Top A white tube top with slits of pink lined in gold and a pair of puffy, matching sleeves worn beneath the shoulder with a pink cuff. Sewn on top of this is a black and gold collar with a smaller, white and gold collar over it adorned with a pink gem star on a gold base. A white tie hangs from it covered in dots of magenta, purple, yellow, and red. A single line of black frills rest in the middle of the tie, and the coloring of the tie matches the inside of the collar. Sewn to the bottom of the collar are gold dots with a four-point ornament. For each wrist is a black and gold cuff with four pink spikes and lining of white and gold. Bottoms A large white tutu pleat with pink, red, and purple stars print on it, along with varying sizes of matching colored dots. Magenta fabric trims the bottom, while the inside of the skirt has a pattern of magenta polka-dots. A white, pointed ribbon matching the dot pattern from the top is sewn to the back of the skirt with a gold dangle hanging from each tail. On top of the skirt is a piece of black fabric with gold line detail and a piece of white fabric hanging beneath it, trim with black ruffles. The black waistband is lined with a row of gold stars. Hanging from the waist is a white ribbon with dot print, held by a pink gem star and adorned by a gold dangle at the tips. Shoes White platform boots with the front of the bottom lined with four spheres coming in purple, yellow, red, and pink. The large cuff is black with a line of gold and accent by a pink gem star that has the ribbon from the top and skirt sewn to the side. White stockings with gold lining are included and have a dot pattern going up the side of the leg. Accessory A glittering pink crown with a strip of white ribbon around the bottom, decorated with purple, yellow, red, and pink polka-dots. A pink gem star is attached to the front. Game is a Pop PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.2 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Dorothy and Reona Arcade.png T314.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPPEPS17141.jpg ITPPEPS17142.jpg ITPPEPS17143.jpg ITPPEPS17144.jpg ITPPEPS17145.jpg ITPPEPS17146.jpg ITPPEPS17147.jpg ITPPEPS17148.jpg ITPPEPS17150.jpg ITPPEPS17152.jpg ITPPEPS17153.jpg ITPPEPS17154.jpg ITPPEPS17155.jpg ITPPEPS17156.jpg ITPPEPS17158.jpg ITPPEPS17159.jpg ITPPEPS17160.jpg ITPPEPS17161.jpg ITPPEPS17162.jpg ITPPEPS17163.jpg ITPPEPS17164.jpg ITPPEPS17165.jpg ITPPEPS17166.jpg ITPPEPS17167.jpg ITPPEPS17168.jpg ITPPEPS17170.jpg ITPPEPS17171.jpg ITPPEPS17172.jpg ITPPEPS17173.jpg ITPPEPS17174.jpg ITPPEPS17175.jpg ITPPEPS17176.jpg ITPPEPS17177.jpg ITPPEPS19128.jpg ITPPEPS19129.jpg ITPPEPS19130.jpg ITPPEPS19132.jpg ITPPEPS19133.jpg ITPPEPS19134.jpg ITPPEPS19138.jpg ITPPEPS19139.jpg ITPPEPS19141.jpg ITPPEPS19143.jpg ITPPEPS19144.jpg ITPPEPS19145.jpg ITPPEPS19146.jpg ITPPEPS19150.jpg ITPPEPS19151.jpg ITPPEPS19152.jpg ITPPEPS19157.jpg ITPPEPS19158.jpg ITPPEPS19159.jpg ITPPEPS19161.jpg ITPPEPS19162.jpg ITPPEPS19163.jpg ITPPEPS19164.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Fortune Party Category:Pop Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 2 Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara